Giassada
Giassada - Overview If you've read the giassada story in the first page you know what the giassada are, but there is plenty about them not told Genetics For one they can not breed like other races, their DNA is pretty much corrupted so in order to allow the genetic and evolutionary changes to carry over and effect them they changed their DNA in a radical step, they made it so they could actively introduce genetic and cellular changes to a live giassada of any age, they also are composed of inorganic compounds that do not deteriorate or age, because of this they can live millions of years with no age or illness, allow this does not mean they can not heal, they can replace damaged cells in their body but it is not a constant growth like most organic races because of this new giassada are not created or born, although there race is in no way dieing because they are able to create new giassada if they choose, but for the most part they do not expand their numbers, the process for creating a new giassada is long and complex but not all together hard, they take a Ssada-Mia and place a section of cell tissue from a recently dead or dieing giassada then they complete a operation that will begin converting the Ssada-Mia cells in Giassada once it's done they do numerous things to improve it until it reaches Giassada level, they usually do this when a giassada dies and pass it on to the giassada's Ssada-Mia apprentice, the apprentice will already of studied with his or her's giassada and know almost everything they need to know about giassada history, technology and their giassada's research, they are able to create multiple giassada when one dies but they usually only create one new giassada to limit numbers unless necessary Home City Ship The Giassada have no home world but they do have a very large home, The Council City that is a massive ship which is usually moving around, it is also being followed by a armada of defense ships although the city it's self is well guarded, the council city is entirely equipped with eco system technology to sustain it even in transit, although the ship usually stays around a large stable sun so it can run off solar energy and recharge the systems, the city is composed of four layers, the bottom layer is the Green Sea it is mostly covered with a protein water, down here is the base systems and eco technology, the protein water is used to maintain the eco technology and keep the organic cables and systems well moisturized, the second layer is the Astri Forest, this layer is mostly the eco system layer and between the winding technology and systems is nothing but rolling hills of grass oceans and forest, above this the transit system spanning through out the entire ship world, above that is the third layer the City Scape, first off is the aquifer containing filtered perfect water that is modified to contain the exact levels and purity above that is the city spanning high and wide with every building and every person, they fourth layer although technically it's the same layer is the Council Seat, which is three massive towers with the council seats, and the main archive of the giassada containing indexes of every technology, history, log and database of the giassada. The Ssada-Mia https://archive.is/20130719023753/img513.imageshack.us/img513/1896/ssadamiaa.gif The Ssada-Mia are the servants, apprentices and people of the gissada, they are genetically designed with most of the giassada traits, the are completely immune to all viruses and illnesses known and unknown, they also have increased healing, hearing, seeing, and a weak biological field to allow them to sense life near them, and they also have a quite major ability known as the beast tongue allowing them to without knowing pick up the complete language of any race they meet, this allows them to speak every language of every race even beast races that don't really have much of a language or civilization, their life span is only about a few hundred thousand years but unlike the gissada they are able to breed and keep very large numbers, most of the Ssada-Mia live in The Council City but a lot are apprentices of giassada researchers, they also are in the Giassada Council and actually are a big part of the council, An Overview of the Giassada's Abilities The gissada have many abilities and very increased senses, the also share a few abilities with the Ssada-Mia for example the beast tongue ability allowing them to speak all languages of both races and beasts, the also share immunity to every virus and illness although for different reasons, the Ssada-Mia have immunity because of a genetic trait designed by the giassada, but the giassada them selves have immunity because no virus can affect them since they don't have a standard organic form They of course live millions of years and do not age like other beings, although they do eventually die, with the exception of a few Council Giassada only by accident The also have a short range mental field allowing them to interpret the feeling and to some extent thoughts, although it does not work on other giassada or Ssada-Mia.